memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cage (episode)
While investigating an eighteen-year-old distress call, Captain Pike is captured and tested by beings who can project powerfully realistic illusions. Summary Pike on the bridge]] In a high-stress situation, the encounters a strange space distortion on a direct collision course which turns out to be an old radio distress signal, "keyed to cause interference and attract attention in this way". The crew identifies the age (18 years) and source (Talos star group) of the signal, but Captain Pike declines to investigate without any indication of survivors. Pike heads to his quarters, where he calls for Dr. Boyce, the ship's doctor. Dr. Boyce enters and fixes Pike a martini, explaining that "sometimes a man'll tell his bartender things he'll never tell his doctor", whereupon he asks if the captain is still thinking about a recent mission that ended in confrontation and death. Pike admits that he's thinking of resigning because he's tired of deciding "who lives and who dies". Their conversation is interrupted by a transmission from Spock on the bridge, who reports receiving a follow-up message from survivors on Talos IV. Pike heads back to the bridge, where their investigation into the transmission has given them enough data to plot a specific planetary destination and basic course of action. The ship then heads to warp 7 and eventually reaches orbit around Talos. Upon investigation of the planet by a landing party led by Pike, the makeshift campsite of a disheveled group of male scientists from the crashed survey ship is discovered. The scientists are explaining that they were on an expedition for the American Continent Institute when Pike notices a shyly-advancing beautiful young woman among the crowd. One of the scientists tells Pike that she is Vina, born almost as the group crash-landed on the planet. Vina behaves very strangely, telling Pike that he is a "prime specimen". It is at this point that an eerie group of three aliens with huge pulsating heads are shown watching the landing party through a viewing screen. The doctor then interrupts with his report on the physical condition of the survivors whom he reports to be in suspiciously excellent health. The scientists claim it has something to do with their "secret", suggesting Pike let Vina show him and judge for himself. Distracted by the woman, Pike is led into an area away from the others where Vina suddenly vanishes along with the scientists after she remarks that he is a "perfect choice". Pike is then shot and abducted into a hidden doorway by the aliens with large craniums. Witnessing the abduction, the landing party fires at the door to no avail. Spock then reports the incident to the ship via his communicator. Pike later wakes up, stripped of his jacket, communicator and laser, inside a small section of an underground cave blocked off by a transparent partition. He notices several other creatures of different types inside a series of identical enclosures along a hallway of sorts, when suddenly several of the same species of aliens who abducted him arrive. They proceed to make callous scientific observations about him through the use of telepathy, referring to him as "the specimen" and then stating that they will soon begin "the experiment". enjoy an illusory picnic outside Mojave]] The Talosians intend to make Pike experience many illusions in the hopes of making him interested in Vina. All of the illusions are based on Pike's memories. The first illusion deals with an unfortunate mission to Rigel VII. After the first illusion, Pike learns from Vina that the huge-headed aliens, the native Talosians, have severely weakened their world and therefore themselves due to the consequences of their mental powers. They want Captain Pike and Vina as breeding stock for a new, stronger race to repopulate the barren surface of the planet, which was ravaged by nuclear warfare. The Talosians punish Vina for revealing this information to Pike. The next illusion allows Pike and Vina to enjoy a pleasant picnic outside Pike's hometown of Mojave. After this illusion, the Talosians tempt Pike by making Vina appear as a dancing Orion slave girl. When these illusions don't work, the Talosians transport Number One and Yeoman Colt into Pike's cell to give him a choice of women. After several unsuccessful attempts to recover Pike, Spock orders the Enterprise to leave orbit. However, the Talosians prevent them from doing so. ]] Having determined that strong primal emotions cancel out the Talosian ability to read his mind, Pike decides to use this to his advantage. While Pike was pretending to be asleep, the Talosian magistrate attempted to recover the two lasers from the cage. It was at this point that Pike managed to take the magistrate hostage. He escapes with his crew and Vina to the surface only to discover that this is what the Talosians wanted all along, since everything had been an elaborate test designed to judge a worthy candidate species for repopulating and reclaiming the surface. Pike refuses to cooperate, and Number One begins a "force-chamber" overload of her weapon , intending to destroy herself and her shipmates to stop the Talosians' plans. At this point, the magistrate's aides arrive, presenting the summary of the ship's records. To their dismay, the Talosians learned that Humans possess a "unique hatred of captivity", even when pleasant, making them too dangerous for their needs. Pike asks if mutual understanding or trade might not accomplish the restoration of the planet for the Talosians but is told that Humans would learn the Talosians' power of illusion and destroy themselves just as the Talosians had. Pike and the female crew members are free to go, but Vina, despite her attraction to Pike, says she cannot go with them. After the others transport aboard, the Talosians show Pike Vina's true appearance – underneath the Talosian illusions, she is badly deformed from the crash of the Columbia. The Talosians agree to take care of Vina and provide her with an illusionary Captain Pike to keep her company. Pike returns to the bridge having regained his vigor for duty, and the Enterprise departs. Memorable Quotes "Check the circuit!" "All operating, sir." "Can't be the screen, then!" : - Spock and Tyler, speaking the first lines in Star Trek history "What the devil you putting in there? Ice?" "Who wants a warm martini?" "What makes you think I need one?" "Sometimes, a man'll tell his bartender things he'll never tell his doctor." : - Pike and Boyce, as the doctor arrives in Pike's quarters "Chris, you set standards for yourself no one could meet! You treat everyone on board like a human being except yourself." : - Boyce, explaining Pike's work exhaustion "A man either lives life as it happens to him, meets it head on, and licks it. Or he turns his back on it and starts to wither away." "Now you're beginning to talk like a doctor, bartender." "Take your choice. We both get the same two kinds of customers. The living and the dying." : - Boyce convincing Pike to remain as captain "There's a way out of any cage, and I'll find it!" : - Pike, to the Talosians "If we start buzzing about down there, we're liable to find their mental power is so great they could reach out and swat this ship as though it were a fly." : - Spock, discussing the powers of the Talosians "It's a trap, like a narcotic. Because when dreams become more important than reality, you give up travel; building; creating. You even forget how to repair the machines left behind by your ancestors. You just sit, living, and reliving, other lives left behind in the thought record." : - Vina, on why the Talosians developed their mental powers "A curious species. They have fantasies they hide even from themselves." : - The Keeper, watching the picnic fantasy "A person's strongest dreams are about what he can't do." : - Vina, before becoming an Orion woman "The women!" : - Spock, after Yeoman Colt and Number One disappear "Wrong thinking is punishable. Right thinking will be as quickly rewarded. You will find it an effective combination." : - The Keeper, after Pike suffers pain "The customs and history of your race show a unique hatred of captivity. Even when it's pleasant and benevolent, you prefer death. This makes you too violent and dangerous a species for our needs." : - The Keeper, before releasing Pike, Number One and Colt "She has an illusion and you have reality. May you find your way as pleasant." : - The Keeper, after restoring Vina's beauty "Sir? I was wondering. Just curious. Who would have been Eve?" "Yeoman! You've delivered your report!" "Yes, ma'am. Yes, sir." "Eve, sir?" (Pike glares at Tyler) "Yes, sir." "Eve, as in Adam?" "As in all ship's doctors are dirty old men." : - Colt, Number One, Tyler, Boyce and Pike, as the Enterprise leaves Talos IV Background Information Landmarks * This was the first episode of Star Trek ever produced. NBC rejected the pilot but made the extraordinary (and at the time, rare) move to order a second pilot, . Almost all footage of this episode was later reused in and . * The first filmed scene from "The Cage" (and of Star Trek) – the cut with Dr. Boyce and Captain Pike sharing a martini – was filmed on Friday, . Cast * Leonard Mudie, who has one line of dialog as one of the Columbia survivors, was a veteran of dozens of films dating back to the 1930s. He was 81 when this sequence was filmed, and he died the next year. He is the second-oldest actor ever to appear on the original Star Trek and the first to pass away. * In one brief part of the first transportation sequence, the transporter chief's assistant is a man wearing glasses, but the scene changes and he appears without them. This is one of only three occasions where Starfleet officers are shown wearing corrective eyeglasses. * Clegg Hoyt played the transporter chief, Pitcairn, but his voice was dubbed in by Bob Johnson. Johnson was the voice on the tape (and disc) in the TV series Mission: Impossible. * Leonard Nimoy (Spock) and Majel Barrett (Number One and nurse Chapel) are the only actors to appear in both this episode and the final episode . * Leonard Nimoy is the only actor to appear in both this episode and the second pilot . * Leonard Nimoy as Spock is also the only actor and character to appear in every single produced episode of the Original Series of Star Trek. * This is Nimoy's first Star Trek appearance. Malachi Throne (Voice of the Keeper) also appeared with Nimoy during Nimoy's final TV Star Trek appearance, the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . * This is also Nimoy's first of five Star Trek appearances without William Shatner. The other four are , and and . * After the crew beams down to the planet surface of Talos IV, Spock is seen limping as he walks toward the singing plants. It has been mistakenly stated that Nimoy had suffered an injury prior to filming. In fact, Nimoy's limp here is feigned, and is a small plot point in the script. The original story for "The Cage" indicated that Spock, Jose Tyler (who appears with a bandage around his hand) and others had been wounded in the fighting on Rigel VII – events which took place just prior to the action in "The Cage". In the actual script, the fighting is referred to, but it is never directly indicated that Spock had been injured; the closest reference being Captain Pike's asking of Spock and Tyler if they "feel up to it" (joining the landing party). (The Making of Star Trek) Story and Production * The captain's name was changed constantly throughout the writing of the story and script. First it was Robert M. April, then it was Christopher Pike, then as late as , in the Second Revised Final Script, it was James Winter. Seven days later, when filming began, it had been changed back to Christopher Pike. *Reportedly the episode title was changed in production from "The Cage" to "The Menagerie," however when the two-part episode went into production with that title, the title of the actual pilot episode reverted to "The Cage." * The ape creature seen in the Talos zoo originally appeared in The Outer Limits episode "Fun and Games", without the facial hair, and was created by Janos Prohaska. The owl-like bird creature seen down the corridor also appears in an episode of that series, "The Duplicate Man". Several of Prohaska's creations would be modified and make appearances in episodic Star Trek. * One imprisoned species is seen only by its shadow; the last cage in the zoo contains a large crab-like creature with huge claws (rendered by several fingers silhouetted against a lit backdrop). In Gene Roddenberry's original conception, the Talosians were crab-like aliens. This would have been prohibitively expensive and probably unconvincing, so they became humanoids instead. * The Talosian seen down the corridor as Pike looks at all the imprisoned creatures was a dwarf. This gave the appearance of great length to what was actually a short, forced-perspective hallway. * The episode is difficult to reconcile with canon in many instances. For example, Spock smiles and uses several Human expressions such as "buzzing about down there", which he seldom did in subsequent episodes and films. A few novels have theorized as to the cause for this. Examples of this include Spock possibly not having complete control of his emotions at that point, as he was still quite young and that he achieved full control of his emotions by observing Captain Pike. On the Mind Meld DVD, Leonard Nimoy commented that because Jeffrey Hunter (who played Pike) was playing a very controlled, internalized character that Nimoy felt the need to bring in some energy and animation onto the set. (William Shatner as Captain Kirk had his own energy, animation and exuberance, so Nimoy was able to be more reserved and internalized.) One in-universe explanation is that Spock was simply emulating Human behaviors such as smiles, and that there was truly no emotion behind that smile. *In reference to Number One and Spock, Gene Roddenberry attested in Inside Star Trek that the network had wanted him to get rid of the woman character and "the guy with the ears" and then joked about how he kept the alien character and later married the woman, noting that "I couldn't have legally done it the other way around." Spock, in the series would have the emotional control and genius level intellect present in the character of Number One. * Pike tells the Talosians that he's from a stellar group "at the other end of this galaxy," which, in modern Trek parlance, infers that Talos IV is deep in the Beta, Gamma or Delta Quadrants. This does not seem likely, especially because the SS Columbia was only lost for eighteen years and, having traveled at less than light speed (see next), must be relatively close to Earth. In fact, Harvey P. Lynn, who served as Gene Roddenberry's unofficial technical adviser on the pilot, told him that traveling from one end of the galaxy to the other would take an impossibly long time. * Tyler implies that faster-than-light (FTL) travel is relatively new. He tells one of the scientists that they can get back to Earth quickly. "The time barrier's been broken! Our new ships can ..." Earlier, with an expression used only once in the series, Pike orders FTL speed to Talos IV by saying, "Our time warp, factor 7." Basically, this establishes that warp speed is not only FTL, but also it "negates" the time dilation effect about which Einstein theorized in his Special Theory of Relativity. Of course, later Trek canon establishes that Zefram Cochrane "discovered" the space warp in the mid-21st century. "The Cage" takes place two centuries later, in 2254. * Spock's cry of "Switch to rockets, we're blasting out!" is very anachronistic – there are no direct references to rocket engines in the episodes to come. * Dwight Eisenhower, John F. Kennedy and Lyndon Johnson make the only contemporary presidential appearances in an original series episode, as images in the Talosian download of the ship's computer. turning Susan Oliver into an Orion slave girl]] * When doing makeup tests for Vina as an Orion slave girl, with Majel Barrett as a willing test subject, the film kept coming back without the green skin being visible. Puzzled by this, the makeup crew kept painting the actress again and again with other shades of green, hoping it would be visible on film. Afterward, they discovered that the film processing lab was "de-coloring" her because they didn't know she was supposed to be green. * The matte painting of the Rigel VII fortress is one of the most-recognized and celebrated in Star Trek history. It was reused (unaltered) in the third season as Flint's home in . In addition, the large moon in the background of the painting was the inspiration for a song called "Moon over Rigel VII," which Captain James T. Kirk recommended as a campfire song decades later in . * "The Cage" was initially released on home video in late in celebration of Trek s 20th anniversary. The release was a collection of color footage taken from "The Menagerie" and black and white footage taken from a print of the pilot episode owned by Gene Roddenberry. Roddenberry had shown the black and white print at various Trek conventions throughout the '70s and early '80s. A full color version was aired with a two-hour special called The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next wrapped around it. The special was hosted by Patrick Stewart and traced the history of Trek from "The Cage" throughout the first season of TNG and beginnings of production for . The opportunity to broadcast "The Cage" in its original form came when production of Star Trek: The Next Generation was interrupted due to a Writers' Guild strike. The broadcast filled in for two of the four hours missing from TNG's truncated second season. In some markets, the special (and this episode) did not air until . Sets and Props * The briefing room, transporter room and bridge in this segment are almost identical to the sets used in . * The main viewscreen is very square, like 1960s television sets. * Director Robert Butler said in an interview with Star Trek Monthly that he wanted some dirt and rust on the sets, but Roddenberry vetoed this idea, claiming that everything must be clean and shiny. In another interview Butler claimed that this was his basic reason for overally disliking Star Trek, calling it "too square-jawed, heroic" and "too worthy and clean" for his taste. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lMXYr3SnJQ&feature=channel * Butler also wanted Roddenberry to change the title of the show, feeling that it was too pretentious. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lMXYr3SnJQ&feature=channel * As opposed to the electronic clipboards used in the regular series, Pike uses a very 20th century metal clipboard. A television also appears in his quarters. * A "captain's hat" can be glimpsed in passing on top of that television, although Pike never wore it. And after this pilot, the hat was never seen again. The Star Trek Compendium speculated that it might have been part of Pike's dress uniform. * Judging by the shape of the wall and the window, Pike's quarters seem to be directly below the bridge. There are no other curved windows on the saucer section of the model. * Landing party jackets also vanished after "The Cage", but returned in , also appearing in and . Star Trek: Enterprise was the only other television Star Trek that depicted hats and a variety of environment-specific outerwear being regularly issued to crewmembers. * The landing party jackets in this episode were fastened by long strips of black velcro running down the entire length of the inside flap, visible in some of the scenes. * The belts were grey-colored elastic-type bands that had metal hook/clip fasteners at the front which held the communicator and hand weapon. They were worn over the shirt but under the jacket, at the waist. * The pants that the crew wear have a very conspicuous pleat down the front and seem to be a shade of dark blue-grey. * The bed in Pike's quarters was far too short for Jeff Hunter. His feet are extending well beyond the end of the mattress as he briefly reclines on it. * The sign next to the door of the captain's quarters reads simply, "Captain." When the series went into production, Captain Kirk's name was put on the nameplate outside his quarters. * In the original story for "The Cage," there was an opening scene in the hangar bay where Pike, whose character at this stage was a tad older than later written, was inspecting new crew members. He remarks disapprovingly to the doctor at one point about the young age of some of these. "Something," Roddenberry later wrote in a memo, "that Jim Kirk, the boy wonder of the Academy, never would have done." In this same scene (which was never filmed due to time and budget restrictions) Pike sees off the ship a number of badly-wounded crewmen. Among these is an uninjured officer whom Pike (then Captain April in the script) is sending back in disgrace, because he fired on friendly aliens. The officer argues that they were monstrous in appearance; how could he know they were intelligent enough to have weapons? These protests are met by the captain's stern dismissal: "Get off my ship, Mister." (The Making of Star Trek; The Star Trek Compendium) Miscellaneous * The master color 35 mm negative of "The Cage" was cut into the master negative of "The Menagerie" in 1966, and the trims not used were subsequently lost. No color or 35 mm print of "The Cage" was known to exist, only a black and white 16 mm print owned by Gene Roddenberry and shown by him at speaking engagements and conventions. The first video release of "The Cage" in 1986 was made by combining the color footage used in "The Menagerie" with the additional scenes in Roddenberry's black and white print. In 1987, film archivist Bob Furmanek discovered the missing trims from the color 35 mm negative of "The Cage" at a Hollywood film laboratory, and saw that they were returned to Paramount. However, the soundtrack trims were not found. When restoring "The Cage", Paramount used the soundtrack from "The Menagerie" for most scenes, and the soundtrack of Roddenberry's 16 mm print (which was of lower audio quality) for the restored trims. http://monsterkidclassichorrorforum.yuku.com/reply/275869 The mixing of sound and picture quality for the episode caused some controversy in some fan circles in that some viewers believed that the existing black and white footage was simply colorized, even though this was not the case. * The Keeper's voice (Malachi Throne) used in "The Cage" was modified for "The Menagerie", in which Throne guest-starred as Commodore Mendez. When the color and black and white versions were spliced together in 1986, the Keeper's original voice is heard in the black and white footage and the altered voice in the color footage taken from "The Menagerie". * At the end of "The Menagerie", Kirk sees Pike and Vina, with their illusions of youth and beauty, running off hand in hand. This is a re-use of footage from the end of "The Cage". In the original, it is an illusion of Pike who the Talosians have provided for Vina to keep her company. In "The Menagerie", it is the "real" Pike (or rather the non-physical consciousness of the now-disabled Pike) rejoining Vina to start a new life. * When indicating the region of the Talos group on his viewscreen, Spock calls up a photograph of the Pleiades Cluster. * Footage of the asteroids from the beginning of this episode was reused later in and . * The opening establishing shot of the Enterprise was reused in several early episodes: , , , , and . The starship, traveling at warp speed, is depicted in a unique effect that was never re-created for the series: The camera "sidles up" to the Enterprise model and "swoops over" the top of the primary hull. Combined with this shot are two space effects: one of a stationary star field and the other of a star field moving rapidly from right to left. The completed effect is meant to suggest that "local" stars are flying past the Enterprise while the great "backdrop" of the galaxy remains motionless. * CBS was first approached to air Star Trek, but they passed on it for another science fiction program called Lost in Space. After its home studio Desilu was bought by the new Paramount Television wing in 1968, "Star Trek" was a dual Paramount film/TV property for its entire lifespan until parent corporation Viacom split its film and TV assets into separate companies late in 2005. This restored the independence of CBS Corp. for the first time since its 2000 acquisition, and left CBS--as the core of Viacom's TV assets--winding up with "Star Trek" after all. * Although male voices were dubbed in for the Talosians, all the Talosian actors were actually women. * Throughout most of the first and second seasons, the "singing plant" sound heard on Talos IV became the standard background noise on various planets. Beginning with , a different, warbly sound was used for a number of the remaining shows. The sound was used as the transporter beam sound effect in the series proper. * In his introduction for the 1986 VHS release of "The Cage" (which can now be seen on the DVD version in the third season set), Roddenberry noted that he wanted no one aboard the Enterprise to smoke. This was despite the fact that tobacco advertising was a major revenue source for the television networks in 1964. Even one of Star Trek s sponsors during its first season was Viceroy cigarettes. (All tobacco advertising was banned from television and radio on ). * He also noted that he refused to cast his crew what the network dubbed "sensibly," which according to Roddenberry meant "all white." This was debunked by Herb Solow in the book Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, in which he states that NBC's programming executive Mort Werner deliberately encouraged the network to show racial diversity and integration in its programs, and he even sent a memo to Roddenberry asking him for his cooperation in this goal when making the second pilot. What the network was unhappy with was ultimately the performance of the actors in supporting roles. * The musical score of this episode, composed by Alexander Courage, has been released on CD, tied with the score of the episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before". Continuation * Afterward, the Federation imposed General Order 7 on the Talos system, preventing anyone from ever approaching the planet again under penalty of death. ( ) *Several comics and novels have chronicled continuations of this story: **Star Trek: Starfleet Academy #9-10 **Star Trek Annual (DC volume 2) **Pocket TOS: Legacy **Pocket TOS: Burning Dreams Production Timeline * Series proposal, "Star Trek is...": - Mentions story idea "The Next Cage" * Rough draft outline: * Pilot story outline: * Final draft outline: * Final draft outline: * Teleplay titled "The Cage": * First draft script: * Revised teleplay: * Second Revised Final Draft script, titled "The Menagerie": * Filming: – * Score recording: * Network rejection: * Color "trims" discovered: * Premiere airdate: (complete color) Remastered *Originally intended for airing in syndication on , the remastered version of the episode was removed from the schedule the week before its intended airdate, but was rescheduled for , partly as a tie-in with the release of . http://trekmovie.com/2009/05/02/tos-remastered-review-of-the-cage-w-video-screeenshots/ The remastered episode is also included in the TOS-R Season 3 DVD set, along with the original color-black/white release presented by Gene Roddenberry in its original ("unremastered") format. Video and DVD Releases *Original US Betamax release: . :This version of the episode mixed color and black&white footage, as a complete color print was not available at the time. *Original US VHS release: . :This was the mixed color/black&white print. *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1, catalogue number VHR 2207, release date unknown. :This was the mixed color/black&white print. *UK VHS release as "The Cage" All Colour Collectors Edition (CIC Video): catalogue number VHR 2374, . *US VHS rerelease in color: . *As part of the UK Star Trek - 30th Anniversary Trial Pack VHS collection: . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.1, . *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 40, . :Released in the final volume, with both prints. *As part of the TOS Season 3 DVD collection. :Included on the final disc of the collection, with both prints. Oddly, the disc lists the airdate as rather than its original airdate of . *As part of the TOS-R Season 3 DVD collection. :Included on the final disc of the collection, with both prints. Links and References as young Lt. Spock]] Starring *Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike Guest Star *Susan Oliver as Vina Co-Starring *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *Majel Barrett as Number One *John Hoyt as Philip Boyce *Peter Duryea as José Tyler *Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt Uncredited Co-Stars * Barker as the Fourth Talosian * Mike Dugan as the Kaylar * Clegg Hoyt as Pitcairn * Anthony Jochim as ''Columbia'' survivor #3 * Robert C. Johnson as ** First Talosian's voice ** Pitcairn's voice * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins * Ed Madden as the ''Enterprise'' geologist * Adam Roarke as Garrison * Joseph Mell as Trader at Orion colony * Leonard Mudie as ''Columbia'' survivor #2 * Robert Phillips as Space officer at Orion colony * Janos Prohaska as: ** Anthropoid ape ** Humanoid bird * Serena Sande as the Second Talosian * Georgia Schmidt as the First Talosian * Felix Silla as the Third Talosian * Malachi Throne as the Keeper's voice * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper * Unknown performers as: ** Bridge crewman #1 ** Bridge crewman #2 ** Bridge crewwoman ** Transporter assistant ** Exiting Crewman ** Bridge Engineer ** Bridge Technician **Bridge Security Officer **Female Bridge Officer #1 **Female Bridge Officer #2 **Young Male Crewman **Young Female Crewman **Sciences Division Officer in Room **Operations Division Officer in Room **Sciences Division Officer in Hallway Unseen Characters *Pike's Yeoman *Two Crewman Killed on Rigel Seven Production Staff ;Star Trek Created by :Gene Roddenberry ;Directed by :Robert Butler ;Written and Produced by :Gene Roddenberry No other production staff received on-screen credit for this episode. ;Associate Producer :Byron Haskin ;Production Designer :Pato Guzman ;Art Director :Franz Bachelin ;Assistant Art Director :Matt Jefferies ;Music Composed and Conducted by :Alexander Courage ;Director of Photography :William E. Snyder ;Film Editor :Leo Shreve ;Assistant to the Producer :Morris Chapnick ;Assistant Director :Robert H. Justman ;Set Decorator :Edward M. Parker ;Costume Designer :William Ware Theiss ;Sound Mixer :Stanford G. Haughton ;Photographic Effects :Howard Anderson Company ;Transporter Effects :Darrell Anderson ;Matte Painter :Albert Whitlock ;Special Effects :Joe Lombardi ;Property Master :Jack Briggs ;Prop Maker :Jim Danforth ;Gaffer :Bob Campbell ;Camera Operator :Richard A. Kelley ;Production Supervisor :James A. Paisley ;Casting by :Joseph D'Agosta ;Makeup Artist :Fred B. Phillips ;Special Makeup Creator (for Leonard Nimoy) :John Chambers ;Hairstylist :Gertrude Reade ;Stunt Double (Jeffrey Hunter) :Robert Herron ;Stunts :Frank da Vinci ;Choreographer (Susan Oliver's dance) :Penny Romans ;Research :Kellam de Forest (de Forest Research, Inc.) :Harvey P. Lynn (RAND Corporation) ;Executive in Charge of Production :Oscar Katz ;Assistant to Oscar Katz :Herbert F. Solow References 2236; Adam and Eve; American Continent Institute; armor; atmosphere; bartender; battery; brain; cadet ship; canyon; captain; chicken; chief petty officer; circuit; class M; clipboard; ''Columbia'', SS; communicator; distress signal; doctor; Earth; engine room; evasive maneuvers; fly; forced landing; geological lab report; geologist; glasses; gravity; hand laser; hat; hate; headache; Hell; helm; horse; hull; Human; hyperdrive; ice; landing party; laser weapons; lieutenant; lunch; mace; magnetic field; martini; metal; meteoroid; meteoroid beam; microrecord; mile; Mojave; nitrogen; nuclear weapons; orbit; Orion; Orion slave girl; Orion colony; oxygen; pen; picnic; power generator; radio; radio-interference distress call; radio wave; reflex hammer; Regulus; report; rest leave; Rigel; Rigel VII; rocket; shield; Solar system; spectrography; speed of light; sugar; sword; Talos star group; Talos IV; Talosians; Talosian singing plant; Tango; tape; television; time barrier; time warp factor; tuna; Vega; Vega colony; viewer; Vulcan; warp drive; warp factor; wristwatch; yeoman Library Computer References USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer: Africa; Alaska; Aleutian Islands; altimeter; American Civil War; American Revolution; Anchorage; Antarctica; Arabian Sea; Arctic Circle; Asia; Atlanta; Atlantic Ocean; Atlas-Agena; Australia; Battle of Hampton Roads; Beijing; Bering Sea; Bering Strait; Bristol Bay; Canada; Central America; daisy; Delaware; diaphragm; Eisenhower, Dwight; Explorer S-55; Europe; eye; Fairbanks; flower; gall bladder; gamma-ray spectrometer; gnu; Gulf of Alaska; Hawaii; Himalayas; Hokkaido; Hong Kong; Honshu; Houston; intestine; International Date Line; Jackson, Stonewall; Japan; Juneau; Kennedy, John F.; Korea; kudu; Kyoto; Kyushu; Last Meeting of Lee and Jackson at Chancellorsville, The; Lee, Robert E. Lee; Lincoln, Abraham; liver; Los Angeles; Luna; lung; Mariner 2; Mars; Maryland; Mercury; Mexico; Midway Island; ''Monitor'', USS; New Orleans; Nimbus 1; North America; North Pole; optic nerve; orbit; Orbiting Geophysical Observatory; Orbiting Solar Observatory; Osaka; Pacific Ocean; Pioneer 5; Pleiades Cluster; Point Barrow; polar orbit; Portland; President of the United States; probe; Ranger; Ranger 5; Ranger Block I; Ranger Block II; rib; rocket; San Francisco; satellite; Seattle; skull; star chart; stomach; Sol; Sol system; South America; South Pole; Soviet Union; Sun; Tokyo; Tropic of Cancer; United States of America; Venus; viola; Virginia; ''Virginia'', CSS; Wake Island; Washington, George; Washington, DC; Whitehorse; wildebeest; Yukon River Remastered: Africa; Aldrin, Buzz; Andromeda Galaxy; Apollo CSM & LM; Apollo mission; atomic bomb; ''Baron de Kalb'', USS; Battle of Fort Hindman; Bikini Atoll; ''Black Hawk'', USS; Blair, Montgomery; Canada; Chase, Salmon P.; ''Cincinnati'', USS; Earth; Earthrise; Eisenhower, Dwight D.; Emancipation Proclamation; eye; Fat Man; First Reading of the Emancipation Proclamation of President Lincoln; fox squirrel; Fort Hindman; Gray's Anatomy; Great Egret; heart; International Space Station; Jupiter; Kennedy, Jacqueline; Kennedy, John F.; Johson, Lyndon B.; Lincolon, Abraham; lionfish; ''Louisville'', USS; Luna; lungs; maple; Moses; Moses Showing the Tables of the Law to the People; muscles; NGC 602; Rayburn, Sam; ribs; rose; Saturn V; Saturn; Saturn V ; Seward, William H.; Small Magellanic Cloud; Smith, Caleb B.; Soyuz; Space shuttle; Ten Commandments; The Blue Marble; V838 Monocerotis; Vostok 1; Washington, George; Welles, Gideon; Wright Flyer; Yosemite Falls External Links * * at Wikipedia. |previous= |lastair= |lastair_remastered= }} de:Der Käfig es:The Cage fr:The Cage ja:TOS:歪んだ楽園 nl:The Cage pl:The Cage sv:The Cage Cage, The